The present invention relates to foundry practice and, more particularly, to methods of producing thin-walled castings.
Widely known is a method of producing castings from high-strength cast iron with nodular graphite by pouring inoculated cast iron into moulds and subsequently cooling the cast iron.
However, the high susceptibility of cast iron with nodular graphite to shrinkage defects (shrinkage holes and pores) necessitates the use of shrinkage heads which results in serious technological problems and is actually impractical for intricate castings of the cylinder-block type.
Moreover, for producing castings by the above-described method cast iron with a large content of expensive magnesium (at least 0.025%) must be used.